Elfen Rhapsody
by Peeps
Summary: I know that it's not much, but I'm working it. I don't want any little problems with this one, because I like how it's coming out. Also, I do NOT own any of the characters from Suikoden. I do own Ryka, Kojai and Koiya.
1. The Begining

"Have you seen this elf before?" asked the young elf. Her one purple eye blinked with curiousity, and her dark green hair fell over the other eye. The kobold she was talking to, looked at the picture that the female elf held in front of him and shook his head. The elf sighed, but thanked the kobold for his help anyway. She put the picture into her bag and walked out of the small, but cozy inn and into the forest maze. She stopped near a large tree and leaned against it's trunk. She reached one slender arm into her bag and pulled the picture out. In the picture was an elf with light green hair that fell over one of his eyes. The other eye was a reddish- brown. "Rubi...," sighed the elf, "where have you gone?" She put her head back against the trunk of the tree and stared up at the darkening sky.  
  
"This has to be the way!! If it isn't, then there isn't a way through this stupid forest!!!" an angry voice broke the elf's thoughts. She climbed silently up into the tree branches and pulled out her bow. Quickly, she got an arrow ready to fly in case these strangers meant harm to the elves or kobolds. When they came into view, the elf saw that they were three humans; two males and one female. The leader, who was a male that looked almost like a bear, was marching forward. The second male wore blue. He had a blue bandana and a blue cape. The female had reddish hair, and looked like the leader type. Something about her was oddly familar...but what?  
  
"Hey, Viktor? I don't think we should be traveling through here. Maybe we should've just waited for an elf to show up." said the male wearing blue. The bear like man, Viktor, stopped and turned to face the blue boy. "What are you saying, Flik?", he almost yelled, "It might have been years before an elf decided to come through! We needed to get through now!" "Viktor's right, Flik," said the female. Flik sighed but couldn't think of anything to come back with. "Come on buddy! We're already this far. We might as well as keep on going." said Viktor.  
  
"What are you planning to do in this part of the Empire???" asked the elf as she jumped down from her perch on the branch. Her landing was perfect, and her arrow never left the man called Viktor. The three humans stared, dumbfounded, for a minute. Finally the female slowly stepped forward, breaking the silence. "We have come to talk with the kobolds and the elves. We need to forge an allilance with them." "Odessa? Should we be telling her this?" asked the blue boy, called Flik. "Of course we should! She's an elf!!" said the bear man, Viktor. The elf wasn't listening. She had heard that name before; Odessa.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Odessa Silverburg, would you?" asked the female elf, interupting Flik and Viktor's arguement. "Why yes I would." replied the female human. "If you've heard of Odessa, here, then the others elves must know who she is, right?" asked Viktor. "Yes...," said the elf, "but I wouldn't go to the Village of the Elves if I were you." "Why is that?" questioned Flik. The elf looked at them, reluctant to say anymore, but continued anyway. "The elves speak badly of all humans, especially those who defy the Empire. They've heard of you, Odessa, and they don't want anything to do with you. They've even banished two elves who wanted to become rebels." stated the elf. "Who were the elves?" asked Viktor. "One of the elves, Rubi, has been missing for about three years. I've been trying to track him down." said the female elf. "What about the other one?" Odessa questioned, pushing for more information.  
  
The elf pointed her bow into a mass of tree's and let her arrow fly. A moment later, a mage kobold stumbled out and fell over. "Spy..." muttered the elf before continuing to fill Odessa in. "The other elf, that was banished is called Ryka Tamiya. She wasn't banished right away, though." the elf continued, knowing more about Ryka than Rubi. "What happened to this Ryka?" asked Flik. "She was considered just a follower of Rubi, always taking his side. After a while, the elfen council thought that Rubi was forcing Ryka to take his side. So they banished Rubi for two crimes; wanting to join the rebels, and posessing another elf using magic. Even though they didn't have any proof that Rubi had posessed Ryka, he still left. Soon after Rubi left, the elves, again, began to hold meetings about how to resist being attacked by the rebels. During the second meeting, Ryka stood up. The entire council was silent when she did so. After a minute of this silence, Ryka began to speak of all the reasons why the elves should join forces with the rebels. That's when the council had realized that Rubi was guilty of only one the crimes they had banished him for. Two days after that meeting, Ryka was no longer allowed into the village of the elves." ended the elf.  
  
"That story has been spread through the empire for about three years now..." stated Flik. "And Rubi has been missing for three years." said Viktor. "Most elves don't leave the village unless they were banished. But you claim to be tracking down Rubi, so you couldn't possibly be Ryka, could you?" questioned Odessa. The elf put her bow away, and pulled a card out of her bag. She took two steps toward Odessa and handed her the card. Odessa took it and read it outloud. " 'Name: Ryka Tamiya, age: 140 years old, gender: female, position: head archer'. Then I was right." said Odessa, handing the card back to the elf. "Correct. I am Ryka." confirmed the elf, putting the card away.  
  
The silence between the three humans and elf lasted for several moments. Finally Odessa spoke. "If you wanted the elves to become rebels, then would you consider joining the Liberation Army?" the female's voice had a touch of force in it. Ryka eyed the human for a moment before answering, "I'll join under one condition." "And what's that?" asked Flik. "That while this war is going, that I can continue my search for Rubi." stated the elf. "What?!" exclaimed Viktor. "Viktor please," Odessa began, turning toward Viktor, "let her continue if she wants." Odessa turned to back to the elf in front of her, "That won't be a problem." Ryka nodded, "Then I'll be happy to join the Liberation Army." Flik sighed before slipping in another comment. "I hope that this war ends soon..." "Don't worry, buddy! This war'll be over before ya know it!!" Viktor jumped in, attempting to cheer up his friend. Again, Flik sighed.  
  
Odessa, Flik, and Viktor followed Ryka through the forest to the Kobold village. The humans stayed at the inn, but Ryka went outside. Viktor had said that tomorrow they would try to form an allilance between the kobolds and Liberation Army. Ryka looked up at the night, feeling something wrong. Am I being watched? she thought, Or am I just being paranoid? The feeling grew stronger. Someone was behind her. Slowly she reached for her dagger, but before she could get it a loud voice called her name. Ryka turned toward the direction she felt the presence coming from. The feeling slowly faded away. Viktor calling her, brought her back to the world around her. Quickly she went to see what all the yelling was about.  
  
"You humans hurt kobolds!!" shouted an angry kobold. Viktor, and Flik stood in front of the inn, swords out and ready. Odessa stood behind them. Rika knew a few of the kobolds who were ready to kill Odessa, and the males. "But we didn't do anything!!" yelled Flik. "Viktor! Flik! Please don't hurt them!" pleaded Odessa. "Stupid humans!!" yelled a kobold, "Kuromimi not forgive!!!" "Black Ears, stop!" Ryka stepped in. The kobold turned to face the elf. "What elf doing here?" questioned the kobold, anger still gleaming in his eyes. "Don't try and stall by asking stupid questions!" Ryka raised her voice, "What have these humans done to hurt the Kobolds??" Kuromimi, also called Black Ears, eyed Ryka. His pointed ears suddenly shot up. They were straight. The other kobolds had grown quiet. Their ears were also straight up. Ryka's own ears heard the noise. The kobolds began to back away, most turning and running. Ryka turned to face the terrifying noise. It sounded like an army was headed toward them.  
  
"Odessa!! Flik!! Viktor!!" yelled Ryka, running toward them. "What's going on?!?!" asked Viktor as the elf approached them. "No time for questions! We've gotta get out of here!!! Follow me!!!" Ryka almost screamed to be heard above the increasing noise. The three humans began to follow Rika. The elf ran out of the Kobold Village and straight out into the open field. When Odessa, Flik, and Viktor had finally caught up to her, they refused to move without knowing what was going on. "There's no time to explain!!" Ryka stated, "I'll tell you when we reach a safer place!!" So again the humans followed the elf until she stopped in a secret forest passage.  
  
"Wha-t....the....hell....was...th-at...?" panted Viktor. "It can't be...it's way too soon!" stated Ryka. Odessa, who finally caught her breath, asked, "What exactly is going on?" "Don't tell you that you didn't know?!" Ryka's jaw dropped. "What's was that??" Flik questioned, sounding a bit annoyed by their elfen friend. "Kwanda and his army," Ryka said, "but they weren't expected this soon." "I thought Kwanda wasn't going to show up for another two months!" Viktor exclaimed. "Then they must be planning something." Odessa broke in. "I think we should get out of here." Ryka said calmly. "I wanna see what Kwanda's up to. I vote to stay." replied Viktor. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I also think we should stay." Flik sided. "No. It's too dangerous. We should get out of this region." Ryka opposed. "I don't know why you're acting like the leader suddenly, but I don't like it!!" Viktor began to reprimand, "And if you keeping acting like this then I'll have to-" "Viktor stop." Odessa interrupted him. "Odessa...?" Flik questioned, his face softening. "I think we should listen to Ryka." Odessa continued, "I know someplace we can go that'll be safe. Ryka?" "Yes?" Ryka asked, a bit surprized that Odessa took her side. "Can you get us to Seika from here?" Odessa questioned. "Yeah, but it'll be a long walk, and there are lots of monsters along the way." Ryka replied looking out at the field.  
  
Five days later, Ryka, Odessa, Flik, and Viktor had finally made their way to Seika. There they stayed at an inn for the night.  
  
"I just don't understand why they came so early!!" Viktor exclaimed, frustrated. "Viktor, please calm down," Odessa said," None of us know why Kwanda's army arrived so early." "What would make them move so quickly?" questioned Flik. "The only way they could've gotten there so fast is if they didn't stop. Even then they would have to run." Ryka commented, mostly to herself. "When did they leave Greminster?" Odessa asked. "A week and three days ago." Ryka replied. "What!?!" Viktor exploded. "Kwanda and the Emperor are planning something..." Ryka stated calmly. "How can you be so damn calm at a time like this!?!?!" Viktor asked, almost screaming. "Viktor! Keep quiet!" hissed Flik. "At times like this we need patience, and we need to be calm. Please try to posess these things, Viktor." Odessa commented. "Damn it." mumbled Viktor. "Ryka, you seem to very good with handling yourself." Odessa continued, not seeming to hear Viktor's comment. Ryka nodded. "Then would you be willing to become one the Liberation council members?" Odessa questioned, getting right to the point. "I've pledged loyalty to the Liberation Army. Of course I would, Lady Odessa." Ryka accorded Odessa with respect for the first time. "Good! We'll head north in the morning." Odessa said, dismissing everyone for the night.  
  
Ryka woke in the middle of the night. "Rubi..." the elf breathed his name as though it were forbidden to say. The female elf slipped outside for some air. She spotted a small pond in the northwest part of Seika. Ryka walked toward it and sat down. She slpashed some of the freezing water onto her face. Again, someone was watching her. That feeling swept down her spine, then slowly crawled back up. Was someone following them? Ryka spun around to see if anyone was there. Not a soul in sight. "Something's not right here..." Ryka whispered to herself. Something moved. Ryka grabbed her dagger and chased the moving shadow. Her chase brought her back inside the darkened inn and back to her room. No! It's going for Odessa!! Ryka thought, scurrying after the quick-moving shadow. The figure stood just inches away from where Odessa was sleeping in her bed. Ryka jumped and kicked the figure in their side. They howled in pain and fell to the floor. Odessa shot upright upon hearing the scream of pain from Ryka as the shadow punch the elf in the stomach. Ryka took her dagger and put it to the shadow's throat. Odessa lit a candle so that she could see who the figure was. Viktor and Flik, who had also heard Ryka scream, burst through the door. Even in pain from the punch, Ryka got up, still holding the dagger to the figure's throat. "Who are you?!?" questioned an angry Flik. He had his sword drawn, and was ready to kill. "Must....de-stroy....Lib-er-a- tion....Arm-y...." breathed the shadow. The mask was pulled off and the person tied up. It was a male spy sent by Kwanda, to see what the Liberation Army was up too.  
  
"He followed us from the secret forest path, through the forest passage, through the field, here to Seika?!?!" questioned Viktor. "No," Ryka stated, "he had been following us since that night of the Kobold Village inccident." "But how do you know?" Odessa asked. "Because you're a spy, right?" Flik grabbed his sheath ready to pull out his sword and fight. "No. I could sense him...but I didn't know it would be a spy." Ryka answered. "If he had been following us all that time, then why didn't he attack untill now?" Odessa asked. "Because I wasn't asleep. If I had been, then he would've." replied Ryka. "But you weren't asleep tonight either when he came." argued Flik. "He attacked tonight because he didn't know that I was an elf. He thought that I wouldn't be able to catch him if he got to the inn first." explained Ryka. "Well, now that the spy's gone, we can get some sleep." Viktor said. Flik and Viktor went to the boys room, and Odessa and Ryka were already in their room. As the sun began to rise, Ryka fell asleep.  
  
"Ryka..?" a soft voice called, "Ryka?" Ryka sat up. She wasn't in the inn any longer. The elf found herself in what looked like a starless night. She was wearing a long, silk black dress. Ryka took a step forward. Her shoe clicked against an invisible floor. "Ryka??" the voice called again. The elf looked around trying to see who was calling her. "Ryka??" the voice came from behind her, and it grew a little louder. She spun around and gasped. "R-Rubi?!?" her voice quivered. The male elf looked back at her, smiling. Ryka stood paralized. Rubi took a step forward. "Ryka...where have you been?" the male elf's voice echoed, "I've been looking for you." Ryka fell to knee's. Rubi walked up to the female elf, and kneeled beside her. Ryka looked at him, "Rubi, I-" she was cut short as he pressed his lips against hers. Ryka felt herself melting. Then she felt Rubi wrapping his arms around her...  
  
"Hey Ryka!!!" a loud, rough voice called, "Wake up!!!" Ryka sat up, only to find Viktor standing next to her bed. "Morning?" Ryka questioned, looking out the window with a dazed look in her eyes. "Yeah. Odessa and Flik are waiting outside." answered the bear like man. Ryka got grabbed her bag and headed outside with Viktor.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to ask this, but could you all wait here a moment. I have to do something quick." Odessa requested as soon as Ryka and Viktor appeared. Rika, and Viktor nodded, but Flik raised an objection. "What if there's another spy? I'm not letting you go by yourself." he argued. "Flik, let her go." said Viktor. "It'll only be a moment...I promise." Odessa replied before leaving.  
  
Five minutes later, Odessa came back to her waiting friends. "Now can we head north?" questioned Flik. "Yes, we can go now." Odessa replied.  
  
At the northern border, the four Liberation council memebers stopped. "We need to make up some fake names." Viktor stated. "I'll be Mina." Odessa said. "I'll be Scheliemrinhembac the III." Viktor grinned. "You don't look like a Mina." Flik observed. "Hey! Why don't we call you Bluto!" Ryka laughed at Flik. "Yeah! I like that!" Viktor joined in, "Good one, Ryka!" "Anyway...I'll be...Eilie." thought Ryka. "Okay! So we all have names?" Odessa asked. "Yeah," Viktor answered, "Mina, Scheliemrinhembac the III, Bluto, and Eilie." "Hey!! I never argreed to be called Bluto!" Flik raised his voice. Ryka and Odessa had already started up to the gate-keeper. "It's too late to change it, buddy." Viktor grinned. Flik, and Viktor started after the two girls.  
  
"Who are you people, and what are your reasons for passing?" one of the gate-keepers asked. "I'm Mina, and our reason for passing is to see our family in Gregminster." Odessa stated. "Who are these other people?" questioned the other gate-keeper. "I'm Scheliemrinhembac the III. And this is Bluto and Eilie." Viktor spoke for them. Ryka nodded. Flik just stood there, pouting. "But what about this elf? You can't be related to these humans, right?" the first gate-keeper asked, eyeing Ryka. "She's just my body-guard." answered Odessa. Rika nodded slightly. "Can she not talk? Do you have to talk for her?" the gate-keeper persisted. "Actually she's mute. She can't speak." Odessa convincingly lied. "Oh....is that right?" he asked, looking at the other gate-keeper. "Well...okay then. You all may pass." the first gate-keeper moved aside for them. The three humans, and elf quickly walked pass the gate-keepers.  
  
When they saw the next town, they headed toward it. "Where are we going?" Ryka questioned, knowing that Odessa had lied about going to Gregeminster. "This town up ahead." Odessa answered. Soon they had arrived in the town, which was called Lenankamp. As they entered Ryka noticed that a lot of the people were staring at her. Not at her human companions, but directly at her. Problably because I'm an elf, Ryka thought. Odessa lead them straight to the inn. The inn-keeper seemed to know who she, Flik, and Viktor were. He lead them to a room that housed four large beds and a huge clock. Odessa moved the clock aside, only to reveal a hidden staircase. The three humans and elf quietly crept down the stairs. Quickly, the four reached the bottom. At the bottom, Ryka found three rather large rooms. Odessa, Flik and Viktor had entered the second one. Ryka followed.  
  
"Who is this, Lady Odessa?" asked a young man with black hair and bright green eyes. "This is our new council member, Ryka Tamiya." Odessa replied, beckoning Ryka to move farther in. Ryka took three quick steps into the dimly lit room. "Ryka," Odessa continued, "this is Kojai." Ryka bowed slightly. There was another man who wore a lot of armor and a yellow cape. "That's Sir Humphrey." said Flik, seeing her eyeing the silent man. The five humans stood around a wooden table; Humphrey and Kojai on one side, Flik and Viktor on the other, with Odessa at the head. "Ryka?" Odessa questioned seeing her hesitation. "C'mon now!" Viktor jumped in, "Don't be afraid!" "I'm not afraid." Ryka stated. The tension in her voice surprized Odessa, Flik, and Viktor. "Ryka? Is there something wrong?" Odessa asked. Something's not right here..., the elf pondered. Ryka caught the young man called Kojai staring at her. There's something funny about this guy...I'll have to keep an eye on him, Ryka thought. "It's nothing.." reassured the female elf, glaring at Kojai. He quickly looked away.  
  
"Lady Odessa!! Lady Odessa!!" called an urgent voice. A male came running into the room and handed Odessa a note. She quickly read it, and the color drained from her face. "What is it!?! What's wrong?!? Odessa!?" Flik asked, obviously worried. Odessa let the letter slip from her hands. Ryka caught it and read it outloud. " 'Kwanda's army settled southeast from the Village of the Elves.' " was all Ryka was able to read before being interupted. "WHAT!?!" Viktor and Flik both exclaimed. "Sir Flik...Sir Viktor...please let Ryka finish." Sir Humphrey finally spoke. " 'They have sent small guard troops to the kobold district, the elfen district, the dwarf district, the dwarves valt, and the forest trail. No one can get in or out.' " Rika continued, before being interupted again. "Why would they do that?" questioned Flik. "Maybe if you two would let me finish, we could find out." Ryka answered. Flik closed his mouth and nodded. " 'Kwanda is trying to force the dwarves, kobolds, and elves to fight in his army. Please help us!' " finished Ryka. "WHAT!?!?!" Viktor almost shouted. "V- Viktor...please keep quiet." Odessa stuttered. "We can't possibly help them." Kojai stated. "Our army is still way to small. We can't even help one of those races." Odessa said sadly. "N-no...." Ryka whispered at first. "Ryka..." Viktor replied, actually hearing the elf. The bear man turned toward Flik, Odessa, Kojai, and Humphrey. "There's nothing we can do??" he questioned with a hint of concern in his voice. Odessa shook her head.  
  
Later that evening, Ryka was sitting outside of town. She heard footsteps coming toward her, but didn't look up. "Hey, Ryka?" a rough voice asked. "What?" questioned the elf coldly. "Are you gonna go and try and save the elves?" the voice asked, with a certain gentleness. "I want to..." the elf looked up at Viktor. "What's holding you back??" he questioned, sitting next to the female elf. "I don't want to abandon the Liberation Army." she answered. "Don't worry about that! I'll even go with you, if ya want!" he volunteered. "But what about Odessa, and the others?" Ryka said, not quite sure if she wanted to just leave without them knowing. "Don't worry!!" Viktor exclaimed. "Viktor...calm down." Ryka stated. "What's the matter?" Viktor questioned. "It's not like we'll be able to do anything by going back. We'll be too late anyway." Ryka reasoned. Viktor sighed, realizing that his elfen friend was right. He sat down beside her. The two stared out at the field in silence for a couple moments. Finally they heard voices calling for them.  
  
"Ryka!! Viktor!!" Flik called from inside Lenankamp. Viktor got up, then helped Ryka to her feet. "We had better go." Viktor said, leading the way back to the inn. Ryka followed. "There you two are!" panted Flik as he jogged up to them. "Where were you guys?" Odessa asked following Flik. "Yeah, where were you two?" smirked Flik, elbowing Viktor. "We were outside of town, talking." Viktor responded, jabbing blue boy hard in his side. "Oh really??" Flik gasped in pain. "Don't even think that, Bluto." Ryka glared at Flik. Odessa just sighed.  
  
Back at the hideout under the inn, Kojai and Humphrey were waiting for the four Liberation council members. "Well, we had better figure what we're gonna do about this situation," Kojai began. "But what?" asked Flik, rubbing his sore side. "Nothing." All eyes turned toward Ryka. "What are you talking about?!?" Viktor yelled, not believing her words. "We can't do anything about it..." Ryka stated coldly, refusing to look at anyone. "But what about your people?? If we don't do something then-" "She's right." Viktor was cut off by Humphrey. "But!!" Viktor whined. "Damn it, Viktor!!!" Ryka yelled, looking at him with tears streaming down her face, "I do want to save them, but there's nothing we can do!!!!" Everyone fell silent. "Excuse me..." Ryka said, slipping pass everyone. She walked up the stairs, out of the inn, and out of town.  
  
Ryka found a small clump of trees and decided to stay there for the night. She sat down and buried her head in her hands. "Damn..." the elf whispered to herself, pain darkening her thoughts.  
  
"Viktor?" Flik asked as his friend entered the room and slumped in a chair. "Nope..." Viktor answered sadly. Flik sat up, "She's not back yet?" "No." Viktor responded. "I'm sorry, man." Flik said. The two sat in silence for a moment. "I'm gonna go find her." Viktor stated, standing up and grabbing his sword. "I'll go with you." Flik stood. "No," Viktor shook his head, "I'm the one who chased her away. Now I have to find her and bring her back." "Viktor?" Flik questioned. "Yeah?" Viktor turned around. "It's nothing..." Flik trailed off. Viktor shrugged, then turned to leave.  
  
Ryka's ears perked up. Something was coming. The elf stood up, dagger in hand. She turned around only to come face to face with a group of monsters. Ryka got ready to defend herself. The Rocs went for the elf first. "BAKA!!!" yelled Ryka knowing that she was already losing badly. Finally, after a series of unsucessful thrusts of her dagger, Ryka was able to slash and paralaze one of her enemies. It fell helplessly to the ground. A little later, after receiving fifteen scratches, and two gashes, the elf was able to kill the second Roc. Then before she could escape, the other monsters tackled her from behind, causing the dagger to fly out of Ryka's reach. Not long afterwards, the elf was comsumed by darkness.  
  
"Ryka!! ....Ryka!!" Viktor called, not sure of where he might find his elfen friend He saw a small swarm of monsters attacking something in the distance. Figuring it problably wasn't Ryka, he turned the other way and continued calling her name. "RYKA!!! Dammit...where could she have gone?" Viktor questioned himself. Suddenly, the monsters that were attacking in the distance began to make so much noise that Viktor got annoyed quickly. He ran toward them and scared them all off. When they had dispursed, Viktor was surprized to see Ryka lying there, half dead. "RYKA!!!" he screamed. Ryka didn't respond. Her scratches from before had been turned into small gashes. Most of her visible skin was torn and bleeding. Viktor carefully pick up the elf and quickly carried her back to Lenakamp.  
  
When Viktor entered the inn, Flik was waiting for him. "Omygod!!" Flik exclaimed when he saw Ryka. The blue boy went to wake Odessa. Viktor carried his female friend into his room and lay her on his bed. "Dammit! If she looses anymore blood, then... NO!! RYKA!! You have to pull through!!!" Viktor yelled. "What's going on?!?" asked Odessa as Flik rushed her into the room. "That's what's going on!!!" screeched Flik, pointing at the unconsicous elf. "Go get a doctor now! Viktor get me as many bandages as you can find!! Hurry!!!" Odessa directed seeing Ryka and not wasting any time.  
  
"Unnnnnngh......" was all the elf could manage to say. Ryka slowly opened her eyes. Odessa was standing over her. "Hold still...." Odessa commanded. Ryka winced in pain, as Odessa finished tying the last two bandages on. Then Odessa opened the door and let Viktor, Flik, Kojai, and Humphrey in. "Ryka!! Thank God!!!" Viktor blurted when he saw that the elf was awake. Flik just smiled. Humphrey showed no emotion, and Kojai just turned away. "What happened to you??" Viktor asked the question on everyone's mind. Ryka opened her mouth to speak, but she ended up coughing up blood instead. The elf quickly moved her arm to wipe it away. "Ryka..?" Viktor questioned gently. She looked up at him before blacking out.  
  
Again the elf woke up, but no one was there to greet her. Ryka sat up, trying to remember what exactly had happened. Odessa had recieved that letter, Ryka had read it aloud, Viktor made a big fuss over it, then she got angry and ran out. Everything after that seemed blurred.  
  
The elf looked around, only to find that she was in Flik and Viktor's room. A knock at the door made Ryka jump. "Who is it?"she asked, quietly. The door opened and there stood Viktor. "Are you feeling any better?" he questioned. Ryka nodded. "That's good. Now what exactly happened to you?" the bear man pushed for more information. "I was attacked by a swarm of monsters." Ryka answered. "I don't get it." Viktor commented, seeing that his friend wasn't lying. "Get what?" Ryka stated confused. "You can catch a spy, fight it, win, and then slit it's throat, but you can't fight off a swarm of monsters." Viktor shook his head. "I was fighting off two Roc's, then the rest came up and started attacking me." Ryka explained. Viktor shrugged. "You don't believe me, do you?" Ryka questioned. "Not really...but if it is true, then someone must have trained those monsters." Viktor said. "Well, they were unusally strong for those types...but who would do that?" Ryka asked, visibly confused. "I don't know, but it sounds like someone knows we're here, and they want us out." Viktor stated. "Kojai!" Ryka exclaimed. "What?!" Viktor aksed. "Kojai! He's a spy!! If anyone trained those monsters, it was problably him or he had someone do it for him!!" Ryka explained, excited that she figured him out. "Ryka?" Viktor questioned. "What?" Ryka looked up at her male friend. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Viktor finished. "Trust me Viktor! He's a spy!!" Ryka stated again. "I think you need some more rest," Viktor said with a sketical look plastered on his face. Then the bear man left without another word.  
  
Ryka tried to go sleep, but her thoughts kept her awake. Between all that had happened that night, Ryka felt lost. "Why won't he believe me...?" Ryka wondered outloud. Viktor just leaving like that baffled the elf. If Kojai isn't a spy then I'm not former head acher for the Village of the Elves! thought Ryka. After an hour and a half of debating with herself, Ryka drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Ryka..?" a soft voice called, "Ryka?" Ryka sat up. She wasn't in the inn again. The elf found herself in the starless night too. Everything was the same as before. Ryka took a step forward. Her shoe clicked against an invisible floor. "Ryka??" the voice called again. The elf looked around trying to see who was calling her, even though she already knew. "Ryka??" the voice came from behind her, and it grew a little louder. She spun around and couldn't help but gasped again. "Rubi..." her voice stated clearly this time. The male elf looked back at her, smiling. Ryka stood paralized...why, she didn't know. Rubi took a step forward. "Ryka...where have you been?" the male elf's voice echoed, "I've been looking for you." Ryka looked at him, "Rubi, I-" she was cut short as he pressed his lips against hers. Then she felt Rubi wrapping his arms around her. This time, the dream didn't end at that point, as Ryka had expected. Instead she could feel Rubi's strong arms wrapped around her. Ryka pulled away from the male elf, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." "Why..." Rubi whispered, "what's wrong?" "This is just a dream..." Ryka stated sadly. "That maybe true, but I'm real." Rubi replied. The female elf look at Rubi, completely confused by what he meant. He could see this and began explain, but Ryka wasn't able to hear it.  
  
Ryka was woken with a sudden jolt. She sat up, ready to slap whoever it was. In front of stood Flik and Viktor, looking at her furiously. "You lied to us! You lied to me!!" Viktor shouted angrily. "What are you talking about?" Ryka questioned, not understanding their anger toward her. "You God- damn spy!!" Flik yelled drawing his sword. He swung at Ryka, but the elf was too fast for him. She just up and ran toward the door. "Coward!! Get back here!!!" Flik and Viktor called after her as she bolted out the door. Ryka ran and bumped into Odessa, who had heard the two males yelling. "Ryka!? What's going on??" questioned the leader. "Viktor and Flik think I'm spy." Ryka panted. "What?!?" Odessa exclaimed. Just then Flik and Viktor came out, rushing straight toward Ryka. Odessa jumped in front of the elf, sheilding her from the two furious men. "What reason do you have to believe that Ryka is a spy?" questioned the leader. "Because Kojai saw her talking to the Imperials!! Now move!!" Viktor yelled. "What?!" Ryka screeched in surprized. "Odessa move!!" Flik pleaded in fury. Odessa refused to budge. "Something's not right here." she stated. "Flik and Viktor looked from her to Ryka and back. "Let's go talk to Kojai." Odessa inquired.  
  
The three humans and the elf walked silently down the hall. Odessa stood between Ryka and Viktor. Flik was next to Viktor. The two males kept glaring at the elf.  
  
They arrived Kojai's room and knocked. Kojai opened the door not even enough to see into the room. "What? Why did you bring that spy here?" he asked. "I'll be the one asking questions here!" Odessa stated, "Now open the door." Kojai obediently did as he was told. Viktor, Flik, Odessa, and Ryka stepped into the room. Odessa closed the door and took a seat in an empty chair. Flik sat down on the edge of one of the two beds. Kojai sat on the bed across from Flik. Viktor and Ryka remained standing. "You claim that Ryka is a spy, right Kojai?" Odessa questioned. "She was talking the Imperials!!" shouted Kojai. "There's no need for shouting, spy." Ryka commented calmly. Kojai shot the elf a warning look. Ryka returned it causing the old man to avert his eyes.  
  
Then, without warning, Kojai pulled out a knife and charge at Ryka. The elf moved out of the way. Flik jumped in front of Odessa and drew his sword. Viktor tried to get between Ryka and Kojai, but he wasn't too sucessful. Kojai just kept going after the elf. At one point, Ryka pulled out her own dagger, that Viktor had brought back for her. She managed fend off the black haired man a couple times, but had to run most of the time. The two dashed around trying to good shot at the other. Ryka thought she had the advantage because of her speed, but was wrong. Kojai was able to trick the elf and stabbed her upper right arm, disabling it. Ryka dropped her dagger, holding her arm in pain.  
  
Kojai was about to finish off the female, but Viktor grabbed his wrist. The young man dropped the bloody knife. Ryka fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Ryka!" Odessa cried as pushed past Flik to get to the injured elf. Viktor stopped the leader, still holding Kojai's wrist. The green eyed man tried to wrestle free, but was easily over powered by the bear man. "Viktor! What are you doing?! She's hurt!!!" Odessa exclaimed, shocked that Viktor had stopped her. Flik didn't quite understand either. Ryka looked at her wound. Blood dripped down her arm and onto the floor. "Get out of here." Viktor commanded as calmly as possible. Ryka struggled to get up, and somehow managed to. She walked slowly out of the room, but on her way, she stopped. "Thank you...Viktor." the elf said. She then left.  
  
"Viktor! Why did you do that?!" questioned Odessa, angry at the bear man. "Because that's what was best for her. She knew it, too." Viktor answered. He let go of Kojai's wrist. "Why did you pull out that knife?" Flik asked, blocking the only exit in the room. Kojai glanced at all of them, unable to think of anything but the truth. "Well?" Flik questioned. The three young members glared at the young man. "Because I'm not going to have some stupid elf join our group." he answered, realizing that he would be found out soon enough. "Ryka was right then...you must be a spy..." Viktor's jaw dropped. Flik, Odessa, and Viktor stood dumbfounded, unable to move. Kojai took this opportunity to make his get away. He bolted for the door, then immediately stopped. Viktor finally snapped out his trance, and looked only to see a familar dagger being held up to Kojai's neck. "Ryka?" the bear man question. Sure enough, the elf stepped into view. The dagger was in her left hand, which was covered with dried blood. The wound on her upper arm was still bleeding. By this time, Flik and Odessa had come back to their senses.  
  
"Step back into the room." commanded the elf. Kojai reluctantly did so. "Flik, Viktor...take over for me." Ryka said. Viktor unsheath his sword, as Flik, too. Ryka let her dagger drop from her blood stained hand. "I'll go get some more bandages!" Odessa ran off. Flik conered Kojai and held the Odessa+ up to the young man's neck. Ryka began to feel faint. Viktor saw the elf's already pale face, lose even more color. Before Rika fell, Viktor caught her. "God damn spy..." Ryka coughed. Odessa came back with a few more bandages. She wrapped them around the open wound. "You need to stop getting into fights." Viktor stated. Ryka slightly smiled. 


	2. Some and Six Years

____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
"So what did you do to Kojai?" asked the elf. "We had to kill him." Viktor answered. "I'm still really sorry, Ryka." Flik apoligized for the tenth time. It's okay." Ryka said, for the tenth time also. "I wonder how much information Kojai had told the Imperials..." Odessa wondered out loud. "I wouldn't worry about that." Ryka stated. "Why not?" Flik questioned. "Because he was only a recent recruit, right?" Ryka asked. "Yeah, so?" Viktor answered. "And he normally was absent from the meetings, right?" Ryka continued. "Yeah..." Odessa said. "Then there wasn't much he could have told them." Ryka replied. "I guess you're right." Viktor commented, relaxing in his seat. "......." Humphrey said nothing. "Don't worry Humphrey! Everything'll be okay!!" Viktor said cheerfully, seeing his friend look so serious...as he always did.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
-~-~-~-Six Years Later-~-~-~-  
  
~~~"So how goes the search?" asked a familar voice. The elf turned around, already knowing who was there. Viktor stood there looking over the elf's papers. A big, lopsided grin covered his face. She smiled and laughed a bit to herself. "You're the only one who can make me laugh in times like this." the elf commented. "Well I try." Viktor laughed.  
  
"Hey! Ryka!!" called a voice from the next room. "Nani?!" the elf shouted back in question. "Did you find anything yet??" the voice asked. "Nope!" Ryka yelled, "You??" "Nothing." the now closer voice replied. "Why didn't you just walk over here instead of yelling?" Viktor asked. "Because Kirkis is too lazy!" Ryka laughed. The male elf walked into the room upon hearing his name. "I am NOT lazy!!" he shouted, playfully shoving the older elf. "Anyway....getting back to bussiness," Ryka began, "We need to find Rubi." "Why are you so intent on finding him? Eh, Ryka?" Kirkis winked at the female elf. Ryka blushed crimson. Viktor and Kirkis laughed seeing this.  
  
That night, Ryka packed up her things. Careful not to wake any of her friends, she snuck out of the hideout that they had. She had to leave. It wasn't because of them, though. Hopefully, they would understand...and she had left a note for them.  
  
Ever so quietly, Ryka tiptoed into the dark forest. She had a feeling that kept calling to her. If she ignored it any longer then she might go crazy. The elf walked down the dimly lit path. There were many smaller roads that branched off the one she was on. All of them were ignored. A couple times, Ryka thought she heard her name being called. Ryka...Ryka...Ryka. Each foot step called it. Every tree she passed, the calling seemed to grow louder. Even the wind whispered her name.  
  
Suddenly a familar feeling swept through her spine. Ryka stopped walking and glanced about curiously. Was she being watched? The elf picked up on some movement in a nearby cluster of tree's. Whatever it was, stopped moving, realizing that Ryka knew it was there. The elf began to walk again, knowing that she might have a stalker following her. The shadow moved again this time, but it ran toward Ryka. The elf fell to the ground and rolled out of the way to avoid being hit. The shadow landed perfectly and charged at Ryka. The female elf jumped up and side-stepped the energetic figure. The shadow figured that Ryka would do that so they were able to pull a large knife out and held Ryka from behind. The elf yelped in surprized. She tried to pry the figure's fingers off the knife. That didn't work, so Ryka attempted to trip whoever it was. The shadow fell to the ground. Before they could get up, Ryka pinned them to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?!" the female elf spat. Her own shadow, cast by the moonlight, covered up the figure's face. "Hn... I'm surprized to see you, Ryka." the figure mused. She gasped. "T-th-that voice!!!!" Ryka let go of the shadow. "So you remember me?" the shadow questioned, sitting up. He was an elf with light green hair and a redish-brown eye. His hair fell over his left eye. He couldn't of been much older than Ryka. "R-Rubi!" Ryka gasped, shocked that he was there before her. "In the flesh." the male elf answered. "How did?! Why?! Wha...?!" Ryka had so many questions that filled her head. "Come with me and I'll answer everything." the male said, standing up. He offered Ryka a hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet.  
  
Walking down the dark forest path in silence was strange for Ryka. Rubi led her down several small paths without saying a word. Finally they reached a small cave. Ryka followed the male elf into its depths.  
  
It was cold inside the cave and made Ryka shiver. Rubi paid no attention. Deeper and deeper the two elves traveled. The farther that they went in, the colder it grew.  
  
Finally, they arrived at a small wooden cabin. Rubi opened the door allowing Ryka to enter first. As soon as Ryka had taken three steps into the cozy house, she heard a click. Ryka spun around only to see Rubi with a key in hand and a devious grin on his face.  
  
"Na-nani!?" Ryka stuttered in shock. "Don't you see? Or have you not figured it out yet?" Rubi questioned, taking a step toward his guest. Ryka began to back up as Rubi advanced toward her. The female elf knew that she would bump into a wall sooner or later, but with her luck she would be caught in a corner. Sure enough, Ryka felt the two walls join behind her. Rubi continued toward her, pressing himself against the female elf. "Get away from me!!" Ryka yelled trying to push the male elf away. He grabbed her delicate hands with a swift action of one of his own hand. Ryka cringed in pain. "What's the matter?" Rubi breathed in her ear. Ryka couldn't respond. Her heart was pounding. She began to feel dizzy. Rubi used this to his advantage. He used his free arm to pin one of Ryka's shoulders against the wall. The female gasped in pain. Rubi then let go of her hands, which dropped to her sides. They were both red with finger marks where he had been holding them. Rubi then used that arm to lift Ryka's face up so that she looked him in the eye....~~~  
  
Ryka bolted upright. "What the hell...?" she asked herself. She was still at the hideout. A dream..., she thought. Ryka pulled herself out of her bed and got dressed, not wanting an accident like yesterday to happen again.  
  
"Oy! Ryka!!" shouted a rough, loud voice. The elf turned to face the bear man, who she had become best friends with. "What's up?" Ryka questioned, smiling that Viktor was happy about something. He had been kind of depressed and very quiet lately. "Well, Odessa thinks that she have found a good hideout for us! And... I think that I might've seen Rubi." smiled the bear man. Ryka laughed at his teasing. No one had seen Rubi for years. A sudden sighting of him would be too good to be true.  
  
"Hey Viktor! Uh....hi Ryka..." a voice from behind called. The two turned around only to see a slightly red Kirkis. "Are you still embarassed about yesterday's morning event?" Viktor questioned. Kirkis, still red, nodded a little. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you." Ryka jumped in. "Really?!" Kirkis' red face went back to its peach tone. Ryka nodded, answering the young elfs question.  
  
The two elves and human walked to meeting room where Odessa, Flik, Humphrey and Sanchez, the new council member, waited. "Where have you all been?" Flik almost screeched. "......" Humphrey gave a strange look to Flik. Odessa smiled weakly. "You really have to come on time." Sanchez commented. Kirkis hung his head with shame while Viktor and Ryka just kind of smiled. After spending so much time with Viktor, Ryka had become like a sister to him. Now they acted alike.  
  
After the two hour meeting, everyone dispersed to do whatever they did for the rest of the day. Ryka and Kirkis went to train. Kirkis wasn't too skilled with his bow and needed some pratcie with it. Ryka taught the young elf how to quickly take his bow out and shoot a perfect shot with it...er...rather was in the process of teaching him.  
  
"Now try it again. You'll get it sooner or later." Ryka tried to sound sure so that Kirkis would feel confident. Kirkis whipped out his bow, but his arrow wasn't alined. The arrow went to the left of the target and hit a tree trunk. Ryka sighed when the young male elf shrugged at her. "How about we break for now and pratice after lunch?" Ryka questioned seeing the young elf's frustration.  
  
"I can't see how you can forgive me so easily..." Kirkis said. Ryka, who was walking beside, looked at him. "It was just an accident. No big deal." she replied. "But I should've knocked first instead of just running in on you like that." the young elf argued. "Do you want me to be mad at you?" Ryka questioned. "N-no! Of course not!" Kirkis felt his face flush from the re-occurring mental image Ryka the morning before. He had burst into her room when she had been changing.  
  
A sudden scream brought the two elves' ears up. Ryka began to run, leaving poor Kirkis standing by himself. When Ryka had arrived on the scene, she found that Viktor, Flik, Odessa, and Humphrey had heard the cry for help. Kirkis soon showed up, realizing that he might be able to help whoever had screamed.  
  
"What happened?" Ryka asked, stepping foward to where her friends were gathered. She gasped. There was dead body, smothered in crimson blood. "What is it-EW!" Kirkis began. He took one glance at the body and ran inside the hideout. "Ryka...you go see if Kirkis is okay." Odessa commanded. Just then Sanchez showed up, he came jogging and looked as though he had ran around the hideout. "I heard a scream. What was it?" questioned the old man. Ryka slipped past him and went to see if Kirkis was okay. She found him slumped in a chair, paler than normal. "Kirkis? You're not normally like this around dead bodies." the female stated. "I knew her." Kirkis looked up at Ryka. Her jaw dropped. "Na-nani!?!" she questioned, alarmed. "When I was traveling through the forest last, I met her and since she was lost, I helped her through. In return she paid for my stay at Kaku. Her name was Koiya." the male elf explained. "I....gomen." was all Ryka could manage to say. 


	3. Mystery and Romance

"We need to find out who did this!" Ryka yelled, frustrated. "There's nothing we can do about Ryka. Just let it drop." Sanchez stated calmly. The elf glanced at the other council members. They all nodded in agreement with Sanchez. "This is what I hate the most about you guys. You give up too easily!" Ryka shouted. She then walked out of the room. She found herself outside where the blood had stained the grass. The blood looked black in the moonlight.  
  
"Why was Sanchez late in arriving?" Ryka thought outloud. *Was he the one who killed her?* she questioned, *but why?* "Ryka?" a voice called from behind. She turned around and saw Viktor walking toward her. "You've been really jumpy lately." stated the bear man. "Viktor... I'm gonna found out who did this. I believe that I already know, but I need to find out for sure." the female elf said. Viktor sighed, but said nothing. Then, without a word, they both headed back inside.  
  
Ryka parted with Viktor and walked slowly down the hallway. She opened the door to her room, and stepped inside. She was so deep in thoght that she didn't that her window was open. As Ryka sat down on her bed, she heard a twig snap outside. The elf got up and peered out her window. Outside was a shadow, it looked down at the snapped piece of wood, then up, directly at Ryka. Thinking fast, the elf grabbed her bow and an arrow. She shot the arrow at the shadow, but the figure moved out of the way. Ryka jumped out her window, and landed on her knee. Quickly, she stood up, only to be knocked down by the shadow. Then the shadow, pinned her down.The female elf tired to push the figure off of her, but they proved much too strong.  
  
"Hello, Ryka. It's been a long time..." the shadow greeted her. "!!" Ryka gasped, but no words came out. "I could've swore that you were much strong... all those years ago. How long has it been now? Nine years? ...Yes...that's about right." the shadow said. "R-Rubi?!" Ryka finally spoke. "Glad you remember." the shadow stated. He stood up and helped Ryka to her feet.  
  
"Why are you here!?" Ryka hissed. "Well, you don't seem to happy to see me. All those rumors must've been lies then." the shadow, Rubi mused. "What rumors?" the female elf questioned. "The rumors that a female had been searching or me. The humans described her as having dark green hair, violet eyes, pale skin...and other things." Rubi answered, "The only person who fit their description was you. Why were you looking for me anyway?"  
  
Ryka stared at the ground. Rubi was there, right in front of her. If she was going to tell Rubi why she had been looking for him, then she would end telling him everything else, too. The only reason why she had been searching for him was just to see him again. After he left, Ryka felt empty inside. She loved him, but she couldn't tell him that. If she did, then...  
  
Ryka's thoughts were interrupted. "Ryka? ...Ryka? You okay?" the male elf questioned, shaking Ryka gently. She glanced up suddenly, realizing where she was. "Huh? Wha?" she asked. "You okay? You just kind of went off into another world or something." Rubi said, looking Ryka straight in the eyes. She could feel them pierce into her heart. If she didn't turn away then everything would come out. She turned away from Rubi, so that her back faced him and answered, "I'm fine..." "So why were you looking me?" Rubi questioned. "Well... that's a long story." Ryka replied trying to think up something that sounded realistic. "Well, I don't wanna be seen here, so why don't we go somewhere and talk?" Rubi suggested. Ryka nodded in agreement, her back still facing Rubi. "Hold on... let me write a note." the female elf said, then climbed up to her window and slid in.  
  
Several moments later, Ryka finally came back out to where Rubi waited patiently. Rubi then beagn to lead the way. Ryka followed the male elf into the forest, through thick clumps of trees and bushes, and down the winding paths of the forest. Finally, they arrived at the entrance to a cave. Ryka began to think about her dream from that morning. Is was awfully similar to what was going on now.  
  
"Uh... Rubi?" Ryka questioned quietly. "Nani?" the male turned around and looked at her. "How much further do we have to go?" the female asked, trying not to sound rude. "Just a little ways into the cave. There's a cabin there. We can talk there." Rubi answered. Ryka felt the blood drain from her face. "A cabin?" she repeated weakly. Rubi studied her face. "Is there something wrong?" he questioned. "...I think that maybe we should talk some other time..." Ryka said nervously, while taking a couple steps back. As soon as she had turned her back to run, she felt a hand grip her wrist. She looked back at Rubi. His eye was closed. He pulled Ryka toward him, and held her there. "R-Rubi!" Ryka gasped, "What are you doing?!" "Something I should've done nine years ago." the male elf repiled calmly. Ryka tired to push away, but failed. Rubi began to drag her into the depths of the cave.  
  
"Rubi, please stop!!" Ryka pleaded. She could fell tears begin to burn her eyes. "I would... believe me. But I can't." Rubi stated. His voice seemed so soothing that Ryka almost stopped struggling. They reached the wooden cabin in no time at all. The male elf threw Ryka inside and locked the door. Ryka stood up and looked about for a window. None. The only way out was the locked door, and Rubi blocked it.  
  
"Ryka...please listen." Rubi commanded, but the female elf was too busy trying to get past him. He was the only thing between her and the door. *I'll kick it down if I have to! I just have to get outta here before something bad happens.* Ryka thought, furiously trying to push past Rubi. Suddenly, Ryka felt strong arms wrap around her. Next thing she knew, her face was buried in Rubi's chest. She could feel her face wet with tears, and she feel Rubi's hand stroke her hair. "Ryka... it's okay..." Rubi tried to calm his elfen friend down. *What happened?* Ryka thought as she cried.  
  
"Ryka, please don't cry. I know I must have scared you before, but I'm sorry." Rubi apoligized. Ryka stopped sobbing and cried silently. "Rubi... I..." Ryka began. Rubi gently lifted her face up with his hand, and kissed her. Ryka stared at him. *Is he in love with me?!* she thought. When Rubi pulled away from her, he hugged her tightly. "Rubi?" the female elf questioned, confused by what had been going on before to what was happening now. "It's only been nine years... It seemed so much longer than that. It seemed like infinity to me." Rubi said, mostly to himself.  
  
"..." Ryka couldn't find her voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rubi had always been so quiet, so uncaring... so lonely. "Ryka... please don't go. Don't leave." Rubi begged. "I won't leave. I... I promise." Ryka vowed. Rubi let his arms slide down to his sides. Then, without warning, he picked up Ryka and carried her to a bed. He placed her down and threw a blanket over her. Rubi then left. He unlocked the door and walked out.  
  
Too exhausted to move, Ryka laid there. She tired to put together everything that had happened. Rubi had dragged her here, and had tired to push past him, and then she began to cry, and Rubi had kissed her... It was all so confusing. After countless minutes, which seemed like hours to Ryka, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When she woke, Ryka felt pain shoot through her head. Everything from the night before seemed like a dream. Ryka opened her purple eyes and blinked. It wasn't a dream. Everything, the fighting, crying, confessing, and the kiss, had been real.  
  
Ryka looked about the cabin. A wooden table, two wooden chairs, and several cabinets filled a third of the small house. Then there was the bed and a nightstand. The rest of the cabin was filled by a living area. There was a stone fireplace, a rug, Rubi sleeping on the floor, blankets to keep him warm, a small table of oak, and- *Rubi sleeping on the floor!?* Ryka stood up and tiptoed over to where Rubi laid. She kneeled down next to him. Some of his light green hair had fallen infront of face. Ryka hesitantly moved one hand toward his face. She gently brushed the few strands of lose hair from his pale face. When Ryka began to pull back, a hand grabbed her wrist and flung her down. She hit the floor with a thud. When she looked to see what had happened, an angry Rubi was above her. His face immediately turned into a look of concern.  
  
"Ryka! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't think that it was you..." Rubi began to explain. Ryka could barely unerstand what he was saying. Her head began to throb. "Ryka? Ryka!" Rubi yelled. Ryka only heard those last words from Rubi brfore passing out. 


	4. A Painful Dream

Disclaimer~I do not own Suikoden!!!! I wish I did... that'd be cool, but I don't!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
  
  
~~~Ryka blinked her violet eyes open. Her surroundings were a forest and a dirt path that led in an everlasting circle. A person stood looking at a small picture of some kind in their hand. The figure had on a tunic type dress with black capri-like shorts underneath. The person, a female, also had a brown bag similar to Ryka's own. Ryka did a double take. It was her. She began to walk toward herself, but a voice made her head turn.  
  
"This has to be the way!! If it isn't, then there isn't a way through this stupid forest!!!" shouted an angry and very familar voice. "Viktor!" Ryka yelled. Meanwhile, Ryka's "twin" had climbed up into the branches of a tree and pulled out her bow, aiming it carefully. Ryka glanced back at her image to see this. "This is a memory... a really old memory. This is when I first met Viktor, Odessa, and Flik. But why...?? Why am I seeing this now?" Ryka questioned outloud.  
  
The three humans appeared and an arrow flew. It hit Viktor in the chest... a direct hit to his heart. Odessa and Flik ran over to their injuried friend. "Viktor!! Dammit!! What happened?!?!" Flik shouted. "I-I don't know! But we gotta help him quick!!" Odessa cried, attempting to stay calm.  
  
Ryka felt the blood drained out of her face, and fell helplessly to the ground. Her image jumped down from the tree, ready to strike with her dagger. "Who are you?" Ryka's image questioned calmly. "The Liberation Army! And your head is MINE!!!!!!" Flik yelled, charging at the image. She sidestepped him and slashed his back. He fell to the ground, breathing hard, blood soaking in his blue outfit. Ryka's image smirked as Flik attempted to stand and raise his sword.  
  
Ryka could feel anger and confusion stir inside her. "This... What is this?!? THIS ISN'T HOW IT HAPPENED!!" the elf cried. She reached for her own dagger and looked up in just enough time to see Flik charge and miss again. The image of Ryka laughed and plunged the gleaming dagger through him. Flik dropped to his knees, the Odessa+ hitting the ground and shattering. Odessa stared at the scene in horror, paralized. The image pulled the dagger from him, forcing the blue boy to cough up blood before completely hitting the ground.  
  
Odessa, knowing that Flik was dead, looking down at Viktor, tears filling her eyes. Viktor's eyes were black... colorless. Blood seeped into his yellow tunic and from where the arrow was embeded in his chest. A shadow fell over the Liberation leader. She slowly looked up only to face the elf that had killed her best friends. "K-KISAMA!!!" Odessa yelled grabbing Viktor's sword and swinging it at the image of Ryka. The image easily dodged it and thurst her dagger at Odessa, leaving a large gash down her right arm. Odessa dropped the sword and fell to her knees. "... Kill...kill me."  
  
"KISAMA BAKA!!!!" screamed Ryka as she finally found the strength to move. She got ready to hit the image of herself, but went straight through her. The image didn't look away. She brought the dagger to Odessa's throat and held it there. Then, still holding it there, she reached for Viktor's sword. Odessa moved to tripp the image, but felt a sharp pain slice through her throat.  
  
Ryka turned around and saw the dagger, her dagger, dripping with Odessa's blood. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Even as Odessa hit the ground, Ryka stood paralized. Her image then turned around and began to walk away slowly.  
  
  
  
Ryka felt tears running down her face. Her best friends were dead. "Why...? WHY!?!?" cried Ryka, not noticing the forest fading away."That's how it should've been." a voice came from behind. Ryka didn't bother to turn around. "No... It couldn't of been." relpied the female elf, shaking. "Come now... they were just humans. No big loss." the voice said. "They were my best friends!!!" Ryka screamed finally turning.  
  
There stood a tall male elf. His black hair made his bright green eyes more intense. Ryka stood there, tears running down her pale face. "Who are you?" Ryka spatt. "It doesn't really matter...but since I like you I might as well as tell you. I'm Kuro Roze." The male elf stated. "Black..Rose...?" Ryka translated, a bit confused. "You've heard of it before, haven't you?" Kuro asked. "...You! You're from the Vilaage of the Elves!" Ryka answered. "Correct. In fact if I had the heart to possess you six years ago, I would have. You're lucky that I'm a nice guy." Kuro informed the female elf. ".....What do you want?" Ryka questioned, turning away from Kuro. "You remember that promise that our parents made to each other, right?" "Yeah... so?" "Well, your parents only had you for a daughter..." "And...?" "And I was the only son that my family had." "Na- Nani!?!" Ryka spun around, terror filling her eyes. "So you have to come back to the village now." "Iya..." "Hai! Our wedding is in two weeks."  
  
"NO!!! This is just a dream!! A really really bad dream!!" Ryka screamed. "The image of you and those pathetic humans was a dream... not a bad one though. However this part isn't. So why not just come back with me instead of resisting?" Kuro questioned. "How about NO!" Ryka replied, trying to wake herself up. "It won't work and you know it! So quit fighting me and just come!!" Kuro stated, grabbing Ryka by the wrist and pulling her with him. "IYA!!!" Ryka screamed...~~~ 


End file.
